


The day Dean spent hours in front of the mirror

by 1wolfie1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Girl Dean, Prank War, girl sam, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wolfie1/pseuds/1wolfie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is getting sick and tired of the boy's prank war so desides to get the upper hand on them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Dean spent hours in front of the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> spelling and grmmar need to be fixed, posting before it gets lost on my pc.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Woah, woah, knuckleheads, let’s stop with the bitchfaces here. Besides you know I could out do you both with my hands ties behind my back.”

The Winchester brothers sat ether side of a small table in a, what looked to be partially rotted, motel room. Sam looked comically big for the small furniture and both of them had on a half hinged smile to go along with their bitchfaces. Gabriel lent on the small kitchenette’s tabletop watching them both. They had been participating in one of, in their own words, “most epic prank wars of all time”, and Dean had just got the upper hand over Sam by gluing his shoes to the celling.

Gabriel would normally of applauded all this effort, after all he had been posing as the god of mischief for more years then he could remember counting up to, but as he had been bearing witness to it for the last two thousand miles from the back that damned car he was growing slightly weary of their mundane human pranks.

“What?!” Said Sam, screwing up his face at him. “No you couldn’t. Me and Dean would have you beat.” The older Winchester nodded his head in agreement, suddenly their own war forgotten and both of them taking the chance to team up to beat a common enemy.

Gabriel laughed. “You two are something else, ya know that?”

“Well bring it on.” Said Dean, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig from his beer. A moment passed where Gabriel just watched him and the silence grew to an almost awkward point, and then Sam’s shoe fell on onto Dean’s head with a heavy “THUNK”.

“Dude that was so lame!” Said Sam.

“That wasn’t me! That was your brother being cheep and buying shitty glue. You two will need to wait for your surprise.”

***

 

 

Later that night when both brothers were neatly nestled in their sheets, cozy and warm, sheltered from all their terrors that normally haunted them in their waking hours, Gabriel chose his moment to strike.

***

 

“SON OF A BITCH! I’LL TEAR HIS DAMED THROAT OUT!”

Sam awoke to the shrill scream of a woman’s anger. His eyes opened and he tried to rapidly blink away the haze that still circled his sleepy brain. His head called out all the usual responses, “Was she in trouble? Where was she? What the hell was she doing in his motel room?”. He pulled himself up from his mattress and became slightly aware of his nails now being long enough to scratch on the covers.

“Sam, wake the fuck up!” His eyes finally opened with his will behind it and rested upon a small female sat on the bed next to him, and boy did she look pissed.

“I’m gonna kill him Sam.” She said and before he could ask whom it was that she was planning to murder, her eyes caught him off guard, they were a very familiar green. His mind took a step back and he jumped in his skin.

The woman’s hair was also a familiar shade of chestnut, the look on her face, the way she sat (like a bad drag queen with her legs splayed open and not the least bit lady like) even down to the tattoo visible above the line of her open shit.

“Oh shit Dean!” His own voice rung off to him. “No.”

“Yes!” Said female Dean back to him and Sam jumped with an awful realization in his gut to look into the mirror in the bathroom. Sure enough, Sam was now Samantha.

“On the plus side.” Called Deana from the bedroom. “My boobs are awesome!”


End file.
